FluorescentAdolescent
>Be the Snowy Treebeast You wish! Your name is MARDYL RIOTAN. You like to think you are a PRETTY NICE GUY if a bit of an obvious FLIRT at times. You have at tendency to come on a little strong at times which is partly intentional as your method of trolling. You really like people and make as many friends as you can in the hopes of filling your romantic quadrants, even if the notion of blackrom SCARES YOU A LITTLE. For some reason you have the habit of focusing your attentions on trolls that don't want them. Even though you make alot of friends, you tend to lose them on account of your TERRIBLE MEMORY and tendency to get VERY EXCITED VERY QUICKLY. You also have no concept of PERSONAL SPACE and are all about hugs, anyone who doesn't like hugs is wierd. Sometimes people get annoyed at you which makes you sad for a minute but you try and make it up to them by being EVEN NICER to them! You are conscious of the hemospectrum but try not to make a big deal out of it. Your lusus raised you to believe that any trolls less than blue-blood might as well all be red, they're all gutterbloods to you. That being said, you try not to let it stop you from making friends with low-bloods but sometimes your snobbery runs away with you. Your hobbies are... basically you're only interested in MUSIC. You play GUITAR and BASS and you are pretty damn good at it if you do say so yourself. You hope to be a FAMOUS MUSICIAN one day and act accordingly so you are pretty into fashion and style, as wierd as that may be. You have a favourite band but you forget their name, something about SNOWY TREEBEASTS you think. You are also really big on EXPLORING, you love scuba diving and searching for treasure but you also want to try things like potholing and mountain climbing. For thrills! Your lusus is a GOAT who is pretty strict on punishments, even when you don't think you did anything. He bit off your LITTLE AND RING FINGERS on your left hand when you were younger so you are now mostly left handed so you can play guitar properly. Frankly, you are TERRIFIED of your lusus and avoid him whenever possible. You use the FINGERPRINT MODUS which is really cruel as some items require you scan the print on fingers you don't have so have to rearrange the whole inventory to get them. Your trolltag is fluorescentAdolescent and you tipe pretti normalli but your spelling is kind of bad. Traits Hyperactive - Ethusiastic about damn-near everything. Friendly '- Tries to make friends with eeeveryone. '''Musician '- Awesome guitarist and big on music! 'Flirty '- Fails at romance because he's too forward and tends to target unwilling trolls. '''Hemo-loyalist - Looks down on any trolls below blue-blood but forces himself to socialise with them anyway. >Examine Hivestem Going underground, going underground... Understem in the caves, not much is known about it yet. >Examine Respiteblock Oh man, it's realli messi right now. Your room usually has your stuff strewn about the floor, except for the things you're precious about. You have a closet that you doesn't use and leaves your clothes in your 'floordrobe' just outside the cupboard, it's easier to access there. It may be easier to access but you do have to clamber over it to reach your recuperacoon that's sat in the back corner. You have another big cupboard that you keeps exploration gear in, including ropes, scuba gear and other things which usually stay in their place. Your desk houses your computer, half your music collection and a messy stash of sticky notes which you use to keep track of things you has to remember. As long as you don't forget to write them down. Beside the desk are your guitar and bass which no-one can touch. Seriously. >Allocate Strife Specibus I hardli even use it... Stringkind doesn't sound very intimidating but you use steel strings intended for electric guitars that are pretty much unbreakable! The strings can be used as a weapon (strangulation is kind of harsh so you don't often do that) or to disarm opponents. >Examine Fetch Modus why can't I get a new one? I don't like it! You use the eternally annoying Fingerprint Modus. To access items, you have to scan the fingerprint that corresponds to what you want. Somehow it ends up that the desired item requires the fingers that you are missing which means you have to scan other fingers and eject half your sylladex to be able to get one item. If you get more than 10 captchalogue cards, it requires scans of two fingers to retrieve one item with the combination corresponding to an item. It's a really stupid system. >Do Something Awesome Okai. You grab your guitar and plug it into the amp under your desk. You can shred with the best of them but your music tastes lead you to play indie, alternative stuff. You can play any song song by the Arctic Monkeys- Snowy Treebeasts. Whoops. S:P >Do Something Incredibly Silly No! S:o You don't like making yourself look stupid on purpose. Apparently you do that anyway. >Examine Abilities Psychic Mardyl has no psychic abilities, or at least he doesn't think he does. Having a bad memory inhibits him and ould probably cancel out any psychic abilities he would have had. Physical You have some pretty good physical endurance, you can swim long distances and go to some extreme depths without it really affecting you. You intend to try out caving in Understem to see how you fare. Also you have a high pain threshold, you don't think anything of many injuries and alot of smaller wounds go completely unnoticed. Other Working on it. Pesterchum/Trivia Trivia *Mardyl has a bad memory and will often forget having conversations with people and even who they are. *He is about 50% Arctic Monkeys references. Examine Chumproll congenitallySuperior - Yells alot but is fun to talk to. S:P crossedLove - ... necroscopeAborning - Really cool! I like him! NeuroticPolyfusion - Don't trust him but it could be worse. Category:Male Category:Blue Blood Category:Understem